Gossip
by SisiDraig - 2
Summary: Set season 1; pre-episode 8.  Ted, Emmett and Michael get together to try and work out what's happening with Brian and his trick. Ch2, set after episode 217; the boys are curious about Brian and Justin's relationship after Justin goes to Vermont alone...
1. Chapter 1

**D/C: NOT MINE! **

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know you're all probably sick of seeing my name but I started watching the first series again … because it's my favourite! =D And I realised that, for a guy who's suddenly broken his one-fuck only policy with a high school kid; his friends don't seem to have anything to say about it. In fact, when Ted and Emmett are in Woody's taunting Michael about having a 'boyfriend' because he and Dickhead Dave had been on two dates I'd thought they were talking to Brian. But no, Brian went along ungossiped about … or did he? I like to think not … here it is!**

* * *

"Soooo," Emmett chimed, pushing himself into the booth at the diner. "Just what _is _going on?" His eyes were bright, just like they always were when there was a particularly interesting bit of gossip flying around Liberty Avenue. But this time it was better than ever and he fidgeted in his seat like a child on Christmas morning.

"Sit still," whinged Ted, as he got elbowed in the ribs for the umpteenth time, "I'm sure Michael will tell us."

"Michael won't tell us," Michael sulked. "Because I don't know. Every time I ask about him, he just fobs me off with obvious answers or changes the subject."

"Obvious answers?" Emmett questioned, leaning forward.

"Like I ask him what the kid's doing at his place."

"Again," Emmett chimed in gleefully.

"And he just says 'fucking'."

"Again," Emmett giggled.

"If I ask him why he keeps fucking him he just changes the conversation or says something like 'I've always been a big fan of convenience; stores, food, fucks'!"

"So I guess the baths just isn't convenient enough for him anymore," Ted scorned. "Didn't he buy the flat just so he'd be somewhere near that place?"

"Exactly. So it doesn't make any sense," Michael said. "I mean, he had a one fuck only policy and he's never broken it before. So why now? Why him? Why not…"

"You?" Emmett finished for him.

Michael blushed but he didn't try to deny the accusation.

"Honey," Emmett continued, "if I were you I'd be grateful it isn't you. What must that poor boy be going through? Being strung along by Brian like that, he doesn't know if he's coming or going."

"Oh, I'd say he's definitely coming," Ted smirked, "a _lot_ if the rumours about Brian Kinney are true."

Emmett chucked a little, "I meant are they a couple or…?"

"He's not his lover, he's not his boyfriend, he's not even his friend," Michael quoted his best friend miserably. "He's nothing to him."

"Wow," Emmett whistled. "'The faggot doth protest too much' . He must actually _like_ this kid."

"Will you shut up?" Michael moaned. "He doesn't like the kid. It's just…"

"Fucking?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly," Michael nodded.

"Except," Emmett smiled, "it's more than two weeks and they're _still _fucking."

"It's virtually a long term-relationship," Ted agreed.

"It's not a long-term relationship," Michael stated firmly. "It's not even a short-term relationship. Brian doesn't do relationships."

"He also doesn't do repeats," Emmett pointed out happily, "and he doesn't do inexperienced twinks, so…" Emmett looked like he was going to explode with excitement, "_why_ this kid?"

"Maybe Brian's going to train him up to be his very own sex slave," Ted said and he almost sounded jealous. "He could just pull him out from under the bed whenever he couldn't be bothered to walk as far as the baths."

"I think he likes him," Emmett beamed triumphantly, "and, being the emotionally stunted asshole that he his, he doesn't know how to deal with it. _And_ it must be embarrassing to be a hot stud who fucks once with no strings attached and then suddenly one day feel like you can't keep away from a seventeen year old, inexperienced high-school kid."

"It's not that Brian can't keep away from him, it's that the kid won't leave him alone," Michael insisted.

"The trick that never went away," Ted said grandly. "Maybe they'll make into a movie."

"Please, middle America has _no _interest in the lives of us silly fagots," Emmett sighed.

"Not even the story of a the man who didn't believe in feelings, who was taught to love by a young, innocent boy."

"I think you listen to too many opera's," Michael scorned. "It's not like that, you know what Brian's like. He'll get bored soon and he'll move on. He can't commit to anything, not even a convenient fuck buddy."

Just at that moment, Brian strolled arrogantly into the diner with Justin hot on his heals. He ordered a latte at the counter and then walked over to the boys, leaving Justin rattling of a breakfast order including a bagel, an apple and a bacon roll.

"Him again?" Emmett smiled knowingly.

Brian just shrugged. "The crowd at Babylon wasn't too hot last night."

"Uh-huh," Emmett smirked.

"Why is he still with you now?" Michael asked in confusion and then it became obvious as Justin turned around to reveal his St James Academy Uniform. "You're taking him to school," Michael answered himself.

"And you're having a conversation with yourself, Mikey" Brian smirked. "Do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

"More crazy than a thirty year old taking last night's fuck to school in the morning?"

"Twenty-nine," Brian said firmly. "And how the fuck else is he gonna get there?"

"It's not something you usually worry about," Michael pointed out. "Once your done with a trick, that's the end of it. You've never given a trick a ride anywhere before."

"Well that's because most of them know to be out of my place before I leave for work. But not this little twot, he sticks around."

"Only because you don't kick him out like you do all the others."

Luckily for Brian, it was at that point that Justin bounded over. The kid truly had impeccable timing … in _all _aspects of life.

"Hey," he beamed around the table.

"Hi baby," Emmett smiled back, Ted gave him a polite smile. Michael said nothing.

"You ready to go?" Brian asked the kid.

"Uh-huh," Justin grinned, lifting up the greasy bacon roll he was eating.

"Come on then," Brian muttered pushing Justin in the direction of the exit. "And if you drip even one droplet of grease on my jeep I'll tie a knot in your dick."

Justin shuddered a little, "ow. Sounds painful."

"It will be." And then he turned to the table, "see you at Woody's later."

"Yeah, see you there," Justin chimed in as they walked away across the diner.

"Why did you say that?" Brian demanded. "You won't be there."

"Why not? It's a free country, if I want to go to a bar that's my business."

"You're seventeen. That makes it the law's business too," he answered and then the door shut behind them.

It was barely half a second before Emmett let out a woop and clapped loudly.

"Brian Kinney is smitten."

"He's not smitten," Michael insisted. "He's just…"

"What?" Emmett pushed.

"I don't know," Michael admitted. "He's just not being himself. He'll snap out of it soon and everything will return to normal."

Emmett and Ted shared a look. Poor Michael, he was still deluding himself with fantasies that he and Brian might still get together, when everyone on Liberty Avenue could see that there was something different about this kid, something that kept drawing Brian towards him despite proclaiming loudly that he was trying to get rid of the twink. They knew better. After all, this wasn't the first time Brian had had to deal with an over enthusiastic trick believing he was more than a one-night stand before but this was the first time he'd dealt with it by fucking the trick again … and again. And again. This was different, Emmett, Ted, Michael, Brian, they all knew it. Even if half of the group were unwilling to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's back! I wasn't intending to do a sequel to this one but then I watched episode 217 (the one where Justin goes to Vermont snowboarding … alone and Brian didn't know he'd gone). Anyway, the last scene he's looking for Justin to tell them all "big news" and when he finds out he's not there, Brian disappears again. I'm sorry, I'm sure the guys had something to say about that.**

**Gossip 2 … more gossip.**

* * *

"What was that about?" Emmett said, looking at the other two, who shared his perplexed expression.

"No idea," Ted shrugged.

"But whatever it is, he wants to tell Justin first," Michael said.

"Can you believe he didn't know he'd gone?" Emmett gasped in that semi-delighted way he had when there was some juicy gossip in the air and plenty to speculate about. "I bet he's pissed."

"Or hurt," Michael suggested.

Emmett pulled a semi-disbelieving face and then said, "I can't believe Justin just left without saying anything."

"A couple of days ago I'd have agreed with you," Michael frowned, paying over his money and going into Babylon. "But you didn't see him this morning. He was pissed that Brian had let him down."

"You'd have thought he'd have gotten used to it by now," Ted muttered, paying his and Emmett's door fee and then going into the club.

"I don't know," sighed Michael. "He was going on about not wanting to wait, wanting a boyfriend who only wants to be him, who gets jealous."

"He knows he's living with Brian Kinney, right?" Ted asked.

Michael nodded and then muttered, "for now."

"What?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying," Michael shrugged. "It didn't sound good."

"Well, how long can anyone put up with loving a heartless shit like that without getting anything in return?" Emmett conceded.

"Ooo," Ted smirked putting his arm around Michael's shoulders. "About fifteen years, right Michael?"

The younger man pushed him away angrily. "I need a drink," he scowled.

"We _all _need a drink," Emmett agreed. "On Ted, right sweetie?" He flashed a sickeningly sugary smile at his friend. "I need cheering up after I was made suddenly poor again and Michael needs to spill the information on Justin's little escape to Vermont. Hey," he said suddenly excited, "you don't think Brian will fly over now, do you?"

Michael just shook his head. "'Never go after anybody'," he quoted. "He'll see Justin's running off as a cry for attention..."

"Which it is," Emmett added.

"…and he won't want to give him the satisfaction of going after him."

"Well, he should," Emmett pouted. "If anyone deserves a little love and attention it's Justin. If I were him, I'd have been running away all over the place."

"Which is why Brian doesn't love _you_," Michael said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Among other reasons," Ted smirked, staring pointedly at Emmett's way over the top attire.

"Excuse me. I'll have you know that this is top of the line, sale chic."

"It looks like end of the line, trash bag rejects."

"Theodore Schmit," Emmett cried in mock outrage. "If I hadn't seen you where a black belt with brown shoes in the past, that comment would probably have offended me."

Michael chuckled a little bit and looked out over the mass of thronging bodies that Babylon had to offer tonight.

"I really hope they work it out," he said suddenly as he watched one of the younger studs pulling away a chosen trick into the backroom in a way that looked like it had been cloned straight out of the Brian Kinney handbook.

"Who?" Emmett asked, taking the Cosmo Ted had just ordered and looking in the direction Michael was as though expecting to see some resolvable break-up happening in the centre of the club.

"Brian and Justin."

"Oh honey are you _still _worrying about them?" Emmett asked exasperated. "They'll be fine. Justin worships the ground Brian walks on and Brian seems pretty fond of him too. Now lets dance." He grabbed Michael's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor.

"He's more than fond," Michael sighed, barely moving as Emmett swung around ahead of him drawing the attention of all the nearest men.

"What sweetie?" Emmett yelled over the music, he was getting more and more lost in the thumpa thumpa of Babylon by the second.

"I said, he's more than fond," Michael shouted louder. "That's why I'm worried."

"You know," Emmett said firmly, "at some point, you're going to have to stop worrying about Brian Kinney and realise he's got his own life now and he can fuck it up any way he wants to."

"But what if Justin leaves him?" Michael shouted, finally voicing his biggest fear allowed.

"He won't," Emmett insisted, grabbing Michael's hand and spinning him around.

"But he'd be crushed."

"And it would be his own fault," Emmett sighed. "Now," he took Michael's hand and swung him around a little like a rag doll, "dance!"

Michael just detached himself from his flamboyant friend and shook his head. "I'm going to find Ted," he sighed. "Besides," he looked over Emmett's shoulder at a guy, who'd been cruising the queen since the moment he'd started dancing, "you've got company."

Emmett peered over his shoulder and spotted the man too, with a smile and a wink to Michael he went to join his beau … well at least for this evening.

Michael found Ted by the bar, leaning up against the counter, eyeing up every unattainable guy in the room.

"What's up with you?" He asked as Michael came near, "you look how I feel."

"I'm just worried about Brian," the younger man sighed.

"Aren't you always?" Ted sighed. "Michael," he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder and addressed him much in the way a parent addresses a child, "he's not your problem anymore."

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Hurt Brian Kinney? You'd need a sledgehammer, a pneumatic drill and a few hundred explosives to even get close," Ted said firmly. Then, spotted the concerned look on his friends face he sighed and said, "there comes a time in the life of every mother hen when she must let her chicks go into the world without her constantly watching over them. Let it go Michael, there's nothing you can do."

Michael nodded. Ted was probably right but he did not want to see Brian get hurt. It had taken him thirty years to invest even a tiny part of himself in anyone and he knew that if Justin abused it now, Brian would probably never try again. But at this moment, that wasn't the main thing running through his mind so, frowning, he turned to his friend and asked,

"did you just call Brian a chick?"

* * *

**I don't think it's as good as its predecessor but, meh, the sequels are never as good.  
Thanks for reading!  
xx**


End file.
